


The 6-Foot Merman

by IAmSherloved7043



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed Dean, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluffy, Hunt, Hunter Dean, M/M, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, adding more tags when i add the smut part, beach, beastiality kinda, close to kissing, dean fucks a mermaid, dean is getting a crush, it will be a happy ending promise, mermaid, mermaid sam, phone stealing, tease sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherloved7043/pseuds/IAmSherloved7043
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a hunter hunting a mermaid<br/>Sam is that mermaid<br/>Dean falls in love with said mermaid<br/>They have hot sex<br/>Awesome right?</p><p>Comment Prompts and/or what you want to see from this story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Another_Freak1258](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/gifts).



> Hope this is something like what you wanted! It's not done yet, thought i might as well make it a multi-chapter story! So yea Cas and the sex will be here just... later.
> 
> Enjoy guyz!
> 
> Un beta ed (i think that's how u spell it idk) so sorry for mistakes! Also if any of you are willing to do some art for this story please let me know!

Frickin' mermaids! Why the fuck does it have to be mermaids Dean thought to himself driving from Georgia to Florida. He had found some suspicious activities going on; weird ocean patterens, hurricans, fish dying, ect; and immediately suspected sirens. Of course, because life is hard generally and because Dean Winchester is the spokesman for hard lives, Bobby called 2 hours ago with, you guessed it, mermaids.  ' Stupid motherfucking mermaids. Haven't dealt with one of these jackasses since '05. And they travel in groups. Fan-fucking-tastic'  
3 hours later, in a new state, new motel, same shitty mood, Dean was getting all the necessary wepons; silver bullets, iron, dead fisherman's knife, and no salt. ' Can't even use damn salt. Number one friggin' thing on my list and the fuckers are immune'  
He grabbed a beer from the fridge, opening it quickly. A little too quickly it seemed, as the foam shot up and covered Dean's hands and arms in the sticky liquid. That did little to help Dean's ever-growing bad mood. He slowly put down the bottle in the sink thinking ' Fuck it, I'm gonna take a nice, deep breath, take a shower, and sleep. Sleep sounds nice. And tomorrow I'll gank the sonofabitch mermaid and move on.'  
The rest of the evening went exactly as planned, and Dean was beginning to think that his luck was turning around at last. His last thought before drifting off to unconsciousness was just how comfortable the pillows were on the cheap motel bed.

The next morning Dean woke up with a much better view on his day. He had gotten a good sleep, almost impossible in a motel, hadn't woken up with a hangover, almost impossible for Dean Winchester, and he didn't have to take a cold-ass morning shower thanks to the awesome 24/7 hot water the motel provided. After all of his regular morning routines, Dean got together his weapons and drove out with a happiness to kill a no-good motherfucking monster, as he put it.  
Dean's plans changed as soon as he arrived at the beach he suspected the mermaids were living. The sun blazed down on him, instantly pulling out lines of sweat on his neck. ' Fuck it's hot. "That water looks.... really inviting right about now...' Dean decided that he shouldn't waste such a nice day, especially when he was already at the waterfront. ' And i might find something to help with the case' he added to himself, futher 'justifying' his day off.  
He walked down to the beach, bringing the cooler, filled with beer of course, with him. His shirt, however, was thrown in the backseat of the Impala, forgotten about by Dean and many woman, along with a few attractive men.  
Dean knew he batted for both teams so he absolutely didn't mind the attention.  
Putting on a show for all the onlookers, Dean spread lotion on his arms and chest. He moved to streach up and around, showing off every inch on his now shiney mucles. He smirked to himself when he noticed the woman wanting and the men's jaws dropping in both jelosey and lust. ' Another perfect day fuck yea' He glaced to his left, sending out a wink to no one in particular before grabbing a bottle.


	2. Sam pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam steals a phone 
> 
> No he is not being weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikik short. I'm making up for it in the next chapter shhhh
> 
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated
> 
> Comment Prompts and/or what you want to see from this story!

Sam was freaking out to say the least. First he looses his group, then meets a hot guy. Cool right? Nope. That hot guy turns out to be a /hunter. A friggin hunter/. So yea, he's a little pissed.  
When Dean left the comfort of the water Sam swam (haha okay sorry) closer to the shore, just a bit, to listen in. It's a bit creepy, he knows that, but he /really/ wanted to keep close to that /really/ attractive himan. Then he heard it. Hunters. Mermaids. /Killing/.  
Sam didn't know what to do with this information and reacted compleatly on instinct hiding under the waves.  
He watched Dean throw down his phone. Watched him turn around and look out into the water. /He's looking for me. He probably already knows that I'm a merman. I should just leave while i still have my tail/  
All of these thoughts, and still Sam ended up with Dean's phone in his hand, sitting on a rock a few miles off shore.  
He waited, not really knowing what for, but waited non the less examining the phone. It was thick, thicker than most phones he had seen other humans with, and black. Causally searching, /not/ snooping Sam would like to point out, he clicked on a tab labled 'Contacs'. There were only three names listed: Dad, Bobby, and Adam. /Not many people, normal for a hunter/ he spat in his head.  
Sam was moments away from chucking the phone into the depths when he heard the same noise from earlier. /Dean had said that noise was a 'call'/  
He looked at the screen. It only showed numbers, no name. /Maybe it'll be okay if i answer. I mean, it can't be too bad. Right? But it could be another hunter. They could find me, Kill me even!/  
Curiosity got the best of Sam, and he tapped on the green 'answer' button.  
~Answer~  
S- Is..  is this thing on? Can you hear me?  
Caller-.... Sam?  
/Shit!/  
S- Uh... *cough* y-yeah?  
C- It's Dean. What the hell man!? Why do you have my phone?  
S- Oh! I-I didn't steal it or nothing, I was just.... keeping it safe! In case you came back for it!  
/Perfect. Nice one Sam/  
D- Well, thank you i guess. You still at the beach? I kinda need it back soon.  
S- Yeah! Um, see you in a few i suppose?  
D- Sure.  
~End~  
The swim back to shallow water was quick for Sam, seeing how he /was/ used to it. This ended up making Sam wait 20 minutes for Dean. And in that 20 minutes he thought of all the horrible ways Dean Smith could kill him.  
/Just keep hiding, just a bit longer. Give him back his phone, then maybe I'll take a vacation in Cancoon. Heard the water was warm there anyway./  
All his plans changed not 10 minutes after Dean arrived.


	3. intermission

Do you guts want me to continue this? I have ideas but I'm not sure if it's any good or good enough to continue


	4. Dean pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's character has a dramatic personality change but there is a reason it will be explained in the next chapter
> 
> Comment prompts and/or tips and love for the story!

Dean was in his room not 10 minutes before he realized his phone was missing. He had many back-ups, and the phone _was_ originally stolen anyway, so he didn't _need_ to find it. The only reason he wanted the phone was that all his information about the hunt was on it.

Or that's what he told himself when he called it. Looking back now, Dean would think that he may have subconsciously left it there to have a chance to see the 'mysterious Sam' again. Though he would never say it out loud. 

After the call, however, Dean was only left with more questions. Like ' _How did Sam get my phone?', ' If he stole it why did he answer?',_ and ,  _' What am I going to say when I see him?'_

Eventually he told his mind to 'shut the hell up and focus on driving before you kill someone'. It kinda worked, except for the fact that he was still _freaking the fuck out_.

Okay, he thought Sam was cute. Hot, even. And yes, he most likely, okay wouldn't, be going back to the beach if Sam wasn't there. Dean may have a small thing for Sam. But he still would never admit it.

 

Once again Dean pulled into the beach parking lot. This time he had his shirt on, and no beer. ' _Those would make this a lot better'_ he though, smirking to himself.

He walked to the shoreline, eyes scanning the sand for a long haired Sasquatch. 'O _r 'Samsquatch''_ he joked. The happy mood didn't last long, as Dean couldn't seem to find Sam, at all. He started to worry, which was new to Dean. He usually only worried about his brother, Adam. ' _Stop it!'_ he told himself. ' _At best he could be a nice lay, THAT'S ALL!'_

“Dean!” he heard faintly, barely recognizing the voice from earlier. “Dean! In the water!” He turned around quick, now eyes glued to the water until he located where the voice was coming from. Dean walked up to right in front of the water, in front of where Sam was.

“Hey Sam, uhh, thanks- thanks for keeping my phone safe. Wh-where is it anyway?” Dean asked, lazily searching the nearby surroundings.

Sam grabbed something off the rock and raised his hand, phone now in tow. “ You mean this phone? Finders keepers dude!” Dean sensed something in his tone of voice, ' _Is that- is that_ sass _I hear? That sonofabitch!'_

“ C'mon Sam, give it back. This isn't a time for games.”

“ Why not? I love games!”

“Sam! I need that damn phone so get the hell up here and give. It. Back.” Dean didn't know why he was lying. Again, he didn't _need_ the phone, just something about Sam's playfulness made him want it even more. It also makes him want the phone more. (haha jokes okay I'm sorry)

“Hm.. Fine. Come get it” Dean saw Sam smirk to himself and _that was fucking it!_ He walked, annoyed, into the cooling water, to Sam, who put the phone in his hands behind his back. Dean just stuck out his hand and put on his 'serious face', expecting Sam to give up and give him his fucking phone back. It did not work out that way, but Dean was _definitely_ not complaining.

Sam leaned forward, getting his mouth right up against Dean's ear. “Well?” Dean sucked in a breath at, what he could only guess was, Sam's sex voice. It was deep and teasing, and Dean _loved_ it. “Gonna get it big boy?”

Dean did the only thing he could do to protect his 'epic manhood', and wrapped both his arms around Sam's skinny body, bringing him close and letting Sam lean in. He didn't let Sam get too close, as once he had the opportunity to grab the phone he did, backing up and leaving the other man to almost fall from loss of support.

“Thanks for the phone” he said, seemingly not amused by his little stunt.

Sam pouted. “ You're no fun”

“Should I be.”

“Well it makes me hitting on you a lot easier.” Dean was startled to say the least. He took a breath and swallowed hard.

“You... what?”

Sam just rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. “Duh! You're hot. Now can we return to our... _previous_ actions?” Sam leaned in once more to place a kiss on Dean's lips. Dean would have let him too, if something didn't rub up against his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment propmts and/or what you want to see from this story!


End file.
